My weakness
by masterofyokrania
Summary: He's always had a fasination with her, always had a soft spot for her, always felt that he was weak with her...
1. Chapter 1

**He was perfect, or so people would say. The acted as if he were a lord **

**himself, sent to the future from feudal era Japan, but alas he was not, even **

**though he had to admit he would be a great lord. But he was just a 17 year **

**old futuristic inu yokai. In his school he was feared and respected, which he **

**liked. To the people he was handsome, arrogant, brilliant, and had no **

**weaknesses, but that was where they were wrong… he had a weakness, and **

**it's name was kagome higurashi… but this is not a tale of heart brake, but of **

**how his weakness becomes his greatest strength… enjoy.**

****

**So? I know, kind of short, but it's only the first chapter, so no worries ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru's pov**

"SESSHOMARU!" He usually would've ignored someone yelling his name, but he knew the musical voice.

It was _her. _Yes the beautiful kagome higurashi with the plump red lips and the white/blue almond shaped

eyes. Absolutely stunning. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when kagome got in front of him. "Hello

sesshomaru!" He had to look down to see her, since he was 6'7 an she was a measly 5'3. She was tiny, and

he liked that. "Hello kagome" He held his arms out and with a smile kagome ran into them, hugging the life

out of him. "I'm so glad we'll be on the same bus to the field trip today! Oh god, if I was with naraku, or

worse kouga, it'd be horrible! But I like your presence anyways…" As she kept babbling about the field trip

to an art museum, he checked her out. Not to many people liked kagome cause they thought her as a 'rebel'

only cause she pierced her lip, had many layers in her hair and teased it, and cause of the clothes she wore.

Today she had on a tight hello kitty shirt, dark skinny jeans, and her bright neon high- tops. In her hair she

had a pink bow, and some barrettes randomly placed. He himself was a jock, but to him she was perfect.

And with her plump lips, the lip ring looked good anyways, or at least he thought so. He stopped checking

her out when kagome started waving her hands in front of sesshomaru.

**Kagome's pov**

I noticed him checking me out, but I didn't mind, I checked him out all the time, but he didn't know that… I

was talking about the field trip, well more like babbling, but it was more to secretly check him out, since he

was to busy looking at my body to notice. Anyone else I would've slapped.. But I love sesshomaru and sex

isn't what he thinks about… sometimes… Today he was wearing a gray muscle t-shirt with a pair of pale

blue jeans and his Nike sneakers.

"Sesshomaru!" I waved my hands in front of him, trying to get his attention. When he looked up he seemed

a bit dazed but quickly got over it, looking at me curiously. He was never the emotionless prick with me,

not only cause he knew I couldn't stand it, but also he'd grown comfortable showing his emotions around

me. "Yes?" He asked in that deep, handsome voice of his. "You weren't listening to me" I said, putting my

hands on my hips and pouting. He smiled a bit before poking her nose. "I'm sorry, your highness" he said

sarcastically before bowing. I smirked "You know I could get used to that" I said giggling.

He scoffed at me before laughing along and poking my side, making me laugh harder. "Stop *giggle* that!"

I breathed out, trying to sound intimidating, but only making him laugh harder.

**Sesshomaru's pov**

**I smiled at how adorable she was, and how her 'threat' wasn't scary at all. Than I heard the ringing of **

**hell… school was starting. Stupid bell. kagome bit her lip before hugging me quickly and muttering "See **

**you on the bus, if your on before me save us seats in the back, kay?" She looked up at me through her thick, **

**curvy, long eyelashes. She looked to cute, so in a once again dazed voice I answered "Sure kags, see you." **

**As I walked away I kept thinking.. 'damn she's amazing'….**

* * *

**So? I know sesshomaru is totally occ, but I think it's cute (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome

"Sesshomaru! You saved a seat for us, I thought you would've forgotten!" I said as I

walked towards the back of the bus. He looked at me weirdly before putting on a smug

look. "I don't forget anything" He said in that 'I'm amazing at everything' tone he gets…

a lot. But I still smiled at him and sat down. The only things we had with us were our cell

phones, ids, and music players. He had an I-pod touch and I had the Zune touch. He

poked my side before facing out the window. I was about to ask what was wrong when I

heard "My women is on the same bus as me!" I groaned and turned to face an eager

kouga, sitting with a pissed Ayame. They weren't dating, but you could tell she was in-

love with him, but since he was obsessed with me he didn't realize. "Why are you sitting

with the mutt's half brother?" He asked, glancing slightly at sesshomaru. "Simple, cause

it's a free country!" I said sticking my tongue out, even thought that was childish, and

turning back to sesshomaru. "You smelt kouga, didn't you?"

**Sesshomaru**

**She looked at me with knowing eyes, but still asked the question. I blinked a couple **

**of times before answering a simple "Yes" And plugging my nose, making her laugh **

**so hard tears came to her eyes. I loved making her laugh, it's the most musical **

**sound I've ever heard in my 17 years of living hell, other wise known as life. I smiled **

**slightly before looking around to make sure no one saw it. He had a reputation to **

**keep up, and he wasn't going to loose it now. Once he saw that no one saw it he **

**looked back out the window….**

**30 minutes later!**

"**!!!" I heard her say in a sing song voice.**

**I looked up and saw her hovering over me. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm bored" She pouted. **

Kagome

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep at the beginning and I let him sleep. That was until I got

super bored. So I decided to take my chances and wake up sleeping beauty.

"!!!" I sang out. He woke up slowly and looked at me

asking "Yes?" I almost swooned at how cute he looked but kept my cool. "I'm bored" I

pouted to add affect, so than he wouldn't even think of going back to sleep. As if my

sesshomaru denies me anything! Yes, _my_, cause someday, and hopefully soon, he'll be

allll mine… and only mine.

Sooo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru's pov**

**I almost laughed at her expression. I was still tired, but yet I didn't go back to sleep, how could I when my kagome was bored? I looked at her before poking her side. She giggle but pouted again. I know that sometimes she did it to get her way –as if she wouldn't, she didn't need the pouting! But yet I always still played along, using my fingers to spread her lips so it looked as if she was smiling. I smiled slightly when she tried frowning, my fingers still there, and she made herself look deformed. I did smile when she huffed and pinched me, trying to do physical harm. When I laughed she huffed louder, making kouga turn his head, which made me whip my fingers away so fast it had scratched kagome. "Ouch!" She said before rubbing her now irritated cheek. "I'm so sorry… " I whispered, feeling ashamed. She looked over and turned fully, smiling brightly before saying in a merry voice " Oh don't be silly! It was an accident!" She took my hand and squeezed it, to make sure I understood that it was fine….**

**I could've kissed her.**

Kagome's pov

It had stung, but it was a little scratch, nothing to get worked up over, so I knew I had to make sure sesshomaru understood that when he whispered, sounding ashamed. And knowing him, he probably was. So I took his hand and squeezed it after telling him it was fine, so he knew that I was alright and he had nothing to feel ashamed about. When he looked up at me…. Well…

I could've kissed him.

So? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru's pov**

**I leaned in closer to her, and her eyes drooped a little bit. I leaned in more when the bus suddenly stopped abruptly and we smashed against the seat. "Ow" I heard her whimper. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "Yeah, just dandy" I heard her, and than saw her face with that look of hers when she is thinking. "Is there something wrong?" I saw her look me right in the eyes, with a pout. Uh-oh.**

Kagome's pov

I saw him lean close to me and it made me a little dizzy, from being so close in the face, that me eyes drooped a little, getting heavy. He leaned in more, his breath grazing my face when suddenly WHAM! And my face was smashing the seat in-front of me. "Ow" that hurt, damn. I was going to start cussing to myself when I heard a soft "Are you alright?" coming from the person next to me. I looked at him, thinking about why my first kiss was going wrong, and said "Yeah, just dandy" not meaning to. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, narrowing his eyes curiously at me. I pouted, about to explode about why my first kiss just had to be ruined when I thought of something… sesshomaru wouldn't want to hear about that! How stupid am I?! So instead I stopped pouting, put a smile on my face, flicked his nose, and answered "No you silly boy! I'm perfectly fine!" I felt proud of myself, when I remembered something. He's a demon… a dog demon… he can sniff things and emotions…. He can tell I'm lying… HOW DUMB CAN I BE TODAY?! Who knows? It'll probably get worse, knowing my luck. He was about to reply when we heard "KAGOME, DID HE JUST TRY KISSING YOU?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kouga…. You idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kouga, shut up! He wasn't trying to do anything I didn't want, so shut up and sit down!"

First, my first kiss is ruined, and than kouga has to try and pick a fight! Stupid, stupid, stupid! "B-but kagome… "I glared at him, and he shut up. Turning back to sesshomaru, I sighed. "Sorry about that, he was being dumb" but sesshomaru didn't answer, he seemed to be staring at someone. Turning I looked to see who he was having a staring match with, just to see my enemy Kagura. Why is she my enemy? Simple, she calls me names, I call her names, she is a prep, I'm punk, and she is always trying to seduce my sesshomaru! …. So why is he looking at her? "Sesshomaru…" I tried calling to him again, but he kept staring. I was about to call his name when the next thing I know he is pushing me in the inside, and jumping into Kagura's seat, and whispering in her ear. I watched, heart broken, as she started laughing and he smirked. How could he?! I was about to turn away when she kissed his cheek. That jerk! So I did what any girl would do… I made him jealous. "kouga! Come here!" I yelled, loud enough for the slut and traitor to here. "Wh-" before kouga could finish I gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. Hey I wanted sesshomaru jealous, but I wasn't going to wasn't my first kiss on that! I was going to sit back in my seat, when sesshomaru was in my face growling. "what?" was all I could ask when he lips were suddenly on mine, pushing in a non-gentle way. Kissing back, I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss was about to deepen when I remembered what had just happened between him and Kagura. "Whoa there bub, no way! Her lips were just all over your cheek, close to your lips, and then you kiss me?" I yelled. The nerve of him! "Your lips were just all over the wolf's cheek, were they not?" He asked in that casual tone of his. "Well, I was trying to make you jealous, so that's different!" he was about to reply when we heard kouga yell "you used me?! How could you?" and his sobs following, along with Ayame trying to calm him down. "Jerk, look what you've done!" I yelled. I didn't expect the answer I got.

"**jerk look what you've done!" kagome screamed at me. I almost laughed, but stopped myself, remembering where we were. She didn't understand why what happened with Kagura happened. You see, Kagura is like a sister, and gives me advice on kagome. Kagura calls kagome names and acts like she is trying to seduce me so kagome won't find out what is really happening. And today why I went over in her seat was to ask how I should finally tell kagome I love her. Weird I'd want to do it on a bus on our way to a field trip, but after almost kissing her I could no longer wait, so I told Kagura and she laughed before giving me advice. I thanked her, and she kissed my cheek in a family way. But than I heard kagome yell to kouga and looked just in time to see her kiss his cheek. How could she! I had been thinking. So I went over, and decided it was time. I kissed her and would've kept kissing her had she not started the argument, which leads us to now. So I answered to her… finally. "I love you, kagome".**

**Tada!**


	7. Chapter 7

'SLAP!' I looked at the red hand print I made on Sesshomaru's face before I started

screaming " You kiss kagura on the cheek, than you yell at me, than tell me you love me

and than kiss me?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I crossed my arms and pouted, not caring that

it was pretty messed up way to tell him, and that everyone on the bus were looking at us.

"I… I'm sorry?" he asked, with an eyebrow rose. I sniffed and pouted more, to show him

hadn't forgiven him yet. 'wait though… I just slapped him… so does that give me the

right to act like this? I guess not, but I don't care! Other girls get romantic things when

their love tells them their feelings, and what do I get? Sesshomaru yelling at me on a bus

than telling me he loves me, not romantic at all! But he isn't exactly the gush type… and

he just admitted his feeling in front of everyone.. So that must've been a big sacrifice…

oh man, I need to apologize!' I sat up, just as sesshomaru leaned down, and we smashed

heads. "owww" I whined. He smirked, as if my getting hurt was a victory for him. "well

sesshomaru, I'm… I'm sorry, and I love you to…" I looked at him through my bangs and

eyelashes. His eyes got wide before he opened his mouth to speak.

'_Well sesshomaru, I'm… I'm sorry, and I love you to… " she said, looked up at my _

_slightly. I felt my heart soar, and I opened my mouth to speak when I felt it. Stronger and _

_stronger it came when finally it came out 'AACHUU!' . I looked at kagome, slightly _

_embarrassed, only to have it double when I saw her laughing. "are you really laughing at _

_this sesshomaru?" I asked her. She looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded, before _

_going back into a fit of laughter. Her laughter was beautiful, like music. She kept _

_laughing until she suddenly stopped and stayed still, with her lips on the seat. "what's _

_wrong?" I could hardly understand what she said, but than I saw the problem. It seemed _

_as though her lip ring had got gotten in the seat, in a rip. Not caring everyone was _

_watching, I held my sides and laughed until tears came to my eyes, even though kagome _

_was threatening pain. Please what could a girl as small as her do to me? I kept laughing _

_until I realized I should help her. Gently taking her lip ring, I pulled it upwards until it _

_detached from the rip in the seat. Covering her face in embarrassment, I barely heard her _

_say "thank you" even with my demon hearing. I smiled, and sat down next to her, _

_wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She peeked at me though her fingers, and I _

_poked her nose. _

_She giggled and turned to hug me. I loved the feel of her body on mine, it felt so… right. _

"_so kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, putting some of her hair behind her _

_ear._

"So kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" sesshomaru asked me, putting some of my hair

behind me ear. I stared at him, with a big smile, before answering, "YES!" he smiled,

before lifting my chin and kissing my lips ever so softly. The moment our lips touched, I

felt on fife, and I knew that it was real. It was always real with him. Not like hojo, or

inuyasha. Yes, I dated me best friend's and now boyfriend's little brother. But it was a

long time ago, we were in third grade! So I suppose it wouldn't be real back than

anyways… but with hojo, I dated him just last year! He was clingy though, and I didn't

feel to much for him, so I ended it since I didn't want to be with someone that I felt

nothing for and lead them on, that isn't nice. And I'm nice. Or at least, to my friends I am.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice when I was suddenly pulled out of Sesshomaru's

arms, and settled into someone else's lap. "kagome, why?! I thought what we had was

special?!" I looked up, only to look into icy blue eyes. Freaking kouga.. "kouga…" I

sighed "I already told you, we weren't ever anything, and we weren't ever going to

become anything!" I yelled, pulling myself out of his lap. The bus hit a bump, so since I

was standing I flew out of the aisle and landed in a rather uncomfortable position…

* * *

Where did she land?!


	8. Chapter 8

"My kagome, I didn't know you wanted me" Naraku smirked, for my head had landed in

his lap. Yes, my mouth on his... private area… and the only thing separating us was his

jeans. I growled and tried ripping my head up but... alas my lip ring was caught onto his

pants. I tugged t my lip ring when finally I was free, and face to face with a smiling

naraku. He made kissy lips before punched. "OW!" He yelled before pushing me. I was

about to hit him back when sesshomaru was suddenly pushed between us and barked out

at naraku "DO NOT TOUCH KAGOME YOU DISTGUSTING HANYOU!" Before he

could do any real damage I jumped onto his back, making him tumble to the bus floor, er

isle I meant. Still on sesshomaru's back, I flipped him over and started playing with his

hair, braiding it. I giggled when he made a mad face at me and squealed when he flipped

us over. Just as he was about to kiss me we heard a teacher yell "NO PDA!!!" oops.

Funny I forgot we were on the bus when he held me. Take that kagura!

_Kagome jumped on my back before I could harm naraku, affectingly knocking me down. _

_She flipped us over and braided my hair, giggling. I smirked and flipped us over, _

_enjoying hearing her squeal out. I was leaning in to kiss her when a teacher yelled at us _

"_NO PDA!!!" I huffed and was about to get off kagome when she pecked me on my lips _

_and wiggled out from under me. I smirked, thinking how cute she was._

_And that was how hojo started... I forgot about him… stupid human boy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal pov!**

Hobo looked at kagome and sesshomaru, horror stricken. "K-kagome? Why... why are you kissing a demon?!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at sesshomaru. Kagome, getting angry, screamed "SHUT UP!

LISTEN UP! SESSHOMARU AND I ARE TOGETHER DAMNIT AND ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM, SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR DANG PEACE!" she looked around and found only one taker, a sluttish girl, yura.

Yura walked up the isle, swaying her hips and smirking. She had short, cropped black hair, pink pouty lips, nice tan skin, and a body to die for. And she got everything she wanted. And she didn't like the fact that

kagome and sesshomaru were dating. Yura was straight. She loved guys. Sesshomaru. Shit. Yura stopped right in front of kagome and sesshomaru and said in a husky voice "I don't like the fact that you're

dating.

You see sesshomaru and I had a absolute wonderful date just about three days ago, and I can't let it go to waste." She finished her speech with wide inccocent eyes but also with a smirk playing at her lips.

"You… and sesshomaru… busy that night… dad… YOU LIED TO ME?!" kagome screamed, turning to face sesshomaru. He paled for a second before regaining his posture. "Yes, but only for your good. I know you

hate yura and the only reason I went on a date with her was for a measily bet. The bet? Well it was that if I could go on a date with yura and not allow her to get under my skin than inuyasha would give me 100

dollars, if I lost I owed him 200 dollars. I normally do not do bets, you know this, but it was an easy way to make money to buy you a ring when I told you my feelings" Sesshomaru ended his story while pulling a

box out. He opened the box, and revieled a beautiful ruby ring. "oh wow…" Kagome whispered. While in awe, she failed to notice a pissed off yura crashing her fist against kagome's head….


End file.
